ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beet Leafhopper
It has a slight auto regen. aprox 5~10 hp/tic. -- 00:59, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :* Someone edited the article recently (23:11, 4 November 2009 Crankkiller) and changed the auto-regen rate from 10HP/tick to 1% HP/tick, which makes a huge difference. I suppose it's not a 1%/tick Regen (that would be over 100hp/tick, and someone in the testimonials says that a RDM can solo it with DoT/kite). Can someone please confirm and revert the change made to the article about the Regen rate? Thanks. Soily 11:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :* I reverted that change. I just fought it and I didn't see any huge 1%/tick regen. Soily 18:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :*Solo 99Nin never hit me once, never recasted utsusemi 2min fight. ~Chaostaru Asura~ :*Killable: Can be trio'd by 75 MNK, WHM, BLU or SAM PLD WHM; trio'd easily by SAM, RDM, and NIN; soloable by 75 NIN/THF( Evasion Bonus) with 65 Soothing Healer NPC Fellow. :*Also easily soloable by lv 73-75 BST. When kiting NM, do not drag toward other Darters, as they will link. :*As with all the other wsnms, easily soloable by rdm/nin, either dot kiting, or melee. :*Duoed with DNC/NIN + RDM/BLM. Easy fight. --21:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :*Trio'd by a PLD75/WAR, RNG75/NIN, and a RDM75/BLM. It hits hard, but it wasn't difficult at all. :*Solo'd by 75 PUP/NIN using Soulsoother frame and 68 Soothing Healer fellow with extreme difficulty. About a 30 minute fight. I don't recommend this unless you want a challenge. --Omega2551 10:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :*Duoed with 75MNK/WAR using 2hr and 75WHM. :*Easily Duo'd by 75 THF/NIN and 75 NIN/DNC. --Woodrr3 21:00, 13 September 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd and only mildly hair raising by a THF/NIN and COR/DNC, COR kept up Ninja Roll and Dancer's Roll and healed --Zandra7 06:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :* Probably soloable by THF/NIN, but be prepared for a pretty hard fight. I got it down to 10% on my second try (with NPC level 50~55), maybe I could have won with a max level NPC and if I hadn't screwed up at all. I had an evasion setup (Boxer's Mantle, Eva Torque, Grand Temple Knight's Bangles, etc), with 21% haste for Utsusemi recast. A few notes : He is quite susceptible to Paralyze (from Paralysis Arrows), he has fairly high evasion (sushi recommended if you want to land bolts and arrows reliably, even with Feint on they're still not easy to land), and Bloody Bolts don't work too well (for me, unresisted drains were 64HP but most of the times it was 32, and regularly, no drain proc at all) Soily 18:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo'd easily by THF/NIN and RDM/BLM. Soily 18:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy SAM85/DNC41 with npc healer. 2hr down hp it 50% and i miss darkness SC but i change soboro and use waltz II constantly + samba II. i win. but I think if it had worked the darkness sc 2hr plus the insurance dies. 24/10/2010. Ragnarok. :* Easy Solo by RDM/BLU at 85 by meleeing.